The Grimm Demigod
by pococo
Summary: Percy Jackson has a secret, a secret no one at camp knows. The thing is his last name isn't even Jackson, its Grimm. He is a descendant of the Grimm Brothers themselves. This would be a cool thing except, well, he has demons coming after him. Demons that want his soul as payment for telling their stories to his ancestors. Just how will he tell his friends? slash, crossover (kinda)
1. The Grimm Daughter

**Chapter One:** The Grimm Daughter

Running was all Sally Jackson had known since she was young. As a young girl she had lived with her mother and never met her father. Her mother had told her she was descended from the Grimm Brothers, the gatherers of German Fairy tales her mother told her. Sally loved those stories, of Cinderella who despite all odds against her fell in love with the Prince and escaped her cruel step mother and sisters treatment of her, of Snow White who was scorned for being the fairest being in her kingdom poisoned and then saved, of Little Red Riding hood who went to visit her grandmother and was eaten by a werewolf to be also then saved.

This was young Sally's childhood, along with moving from town to town, state to state until the fateful day when her mother went to go visit her parents leaving her with her uncle, and then died in a plane crash. Sally was left alone with her uncle who took her in and ran with her. It was a never ending nightmare of running, of having no friends, no one to turn to.

When Sally was 8 she could still remember hearing the phone ring in her and her uncles apartment. She had walked up to the phone, answering it with a Hello. She could remember the other voice on the phone, the voice of a man deep with a European accent she wouldn't be able to recognize as German until she was older.

"Salea."

She could recall with vivid memory how her Uncle rushed into the hallway where the phone was connected snatching the phone out of her hand and ending the call. He had harshly took her by the shoulders.

"You ask all the time why we are running Sally. He is the reason, your father and Uncle both. They are bad Sally, evil even. Don't answer the phone ever again."

She had nodded dumbly and then promptly put the scene to the back of her mind as she threw herself into her school work.

It wasn't until she was 17, still running with her uncle that he grew deathly ill. She knew that it was to be expected, even when she was younger her uncle was very sickly and the fact that he had survived this long to insure that she would be safe from her enemies. She felt that she had to make it up to him somehow, to repay his kindness in taking her in and protecting her. And so she dropped out of high school, even though she wanted to go to college to pursue her dream of being a novelist (ironic considering her ancestors).

But he had protected her all this time, and so she would comfort and take care of him in his final days. A few months later, after her 18th birthday she remembered, he was growing deathly ill.

"Uncle, I'm sorry."

"You silly girl, this is not your fault. It is just my time to die. If there is one thing I don't regret in my life it is keeping you safe. Sally, you are more important than you realize. But you must promise me one thing Sally, one thing. You must not have children." He grabbed at her hands. "Sally you must not, terrible things will happen if you do, especially if the child is male. Salea Jackson Grimm, you are like my daughter, I… am sorry that it has to happen like this. Keep running, it is all you can do."

"Yes Uncle." Tears ran down her cheeks as her uncle smiled, closed his eyes and stilled. The night after her uncle died, with no money and no possessions but what she was able to fit in her backpack, Sally Jackson ran.

-x-

It wasn't until she was 19 that she made her way to New York. She never stayed one place to long lest her father and uncle find her. She decided to rent a cabin in Montauk and settle for a few days to rest her aching feet.

She had always loved the sea. The years before her mother had died; they often spent on the seaside. Sally felt a connection to the sea that even she did not understand. And so with great joy she made her way down the beach her belongings in her cabin. She looked at the sunset, a small smile on her face as she watched the wave's crash on the beach. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she smelled the salt water and she calmed down. These moments when she did not have to run were the best in her opinion. She was able to slow down and look at the world as a normal person would be able to.

Though Sally knew she was running from her father and uncle she had been often running from beings of the supernatural as well, beings that belonged more in a mythological text book then the real world. Though she had learned if she ignored them they ignored her to an extent as well.

The world, she had decided a long time ago was a weird place.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" A voice next to her remarked, and she opened her eyes quickly, her heart racing. Had they found her?

No, she decided as she gazed at the man next to her from under her eyelashes. His hair was raven black, messy, and his eyes were the greenest she had ever seen, kind of, she mused, like the sea when it was clean and beautiful. He was wearing khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt like he had just gone on vacation to the isles themselves. He was, she admitted to herself, handsome. Very much so, and only looked 25 at the oldest.

His eyes twinkled as he looked at her, he raised a hand to run it through his messy hair, tangling it more and making it look like he just got out of the water after a nice long swim.

"Yes, it is. The sea has always made me feel better, alive even. It is… it is like the sea has been calling out to me my whole life…" She admittedly replied back, hands clasped in front of her as a nice breeze wafted through the area, causing the sunhat she had on to pick up off her head and fly off. But it didn't get far before the older man caught it and handed it to her.

"For you, my kind lady." He said sincerely. She blushed, a deep cherry red color, and smiled back at him.

"Thank you. Oh, I never told you my name have I?" She hurriedly and embarrassingly stuttered out. "I'm Sally, Sally Jackson." _Salea Grimm_, she wanted to tell him but she figured she should not. It was not that she was ashamed of her heritage but she had a feeling the name Grimm, was not good to hand out to the wrong people.

"Sally Jackson…" He mused as if tasting and deciding if he liked the sound of her name. "My name is Poseidon. It is very nice to meet you Sally."

"Poseidon? Like the god of the sea?" She asked curiously. She smiled at her, an amused glint in his eye as if he was humoring some joke only he understood.

"Exactly like that."

And from that night the two were neigh inseparable. The two had gotten so close that she admitted that she could see things others couldn't see. She had thought he would leave her then, thinking her a crazy person but he had just nodded like he understood and she loved him all the more for it.

She hadn't run for the 2 months that they were together in a little cabin in Montauk. And though she got the itch to move, never staying in one place too long gave her cabin fever, no pun intended, she was content in staying where she was in Poseidon's arms.

That was until she realized her period never came after month 2 of them being together. She was frightened, scared, after all her Uncle had told her to never mother any children and that their fate would be worse than anything she could imagine. But then, as she took a pregnancy test that soon turned out to be positive, she had always wanted to be a mother.

When she went to Poseidon with what had happened to her, she half expected to have him run away frightened at the prospect of being a father. But what he had told her afterwards shocked her. His name wasn't just Poseidon, he was Poseidon. The actual god and her child, well he would be a hero; a demi-god.

She wanted to weep for her child's future that was most assuredly already chosen for him. Problems from his father's side and problems from her side of the family… Her poor baby, she decided then that she would do everything in her power to assure he lived past 18.

And when 8 months later she baby boy was born, she gave him the name Perseus in hopes that he will live and have a happy ending as the original did. Her poor baby, a demigod, and born a Grimm. Just what will his future bring with have a Grandfather and Grand-Uncle that were out for their blood?

Only time would tell the story of one Perseus Grimm.

* * *

**AN:** okay so this little story is actually based off the manga Dictatorial Grimoire, which is only like 3 volumes and its really good. I didnt shove this under a crossover because 1) I'm only taking the plot line and a few of the more core members of the cast (as you will see later i'll explain then). 2) well, no one knows the series well enough so I figure it will get more attention under just the PJO listing.

pairing wise... idk. i'll probably doing something slash but I want it to be with a DG character and not one from PJO. I'm kinda leaning towards Percy/Snow White tbh we'll see thats a question for later on.

**please review! C:**


	2. The Grimm Demigod

**Ju****Chapter 2:** The Grimm Demigod

Percy Jackson has been running most of his life. Well, he and his mother both. It was the only life he had ever known, and one he had grown used to. His mother had never told him just why they had to run, but he assumed it was for a good reason, his mom never did things for no reason.

His mom was the best person in the world, at least to him. She was very kind, patient with him (especially when she was teaching him German, something she learned later in life and became fluent in. She told him that it was really important to learn German not that he had known why at the time.), and the best mother in the world.

He often got mad at how he was, an ADD, Dyslexic kid who could never make it a whole school year before being kicked out. He often thought of himself as a disappointment. The only thing he _did_ excel at was learning and, surprisingly, reading German. It was weird, he often mused to himself, in English words looked like they were skateboarding off the page but in German, even though their letter structure was near identical, he could read perfectly well.

When he was young, his mother used to sit him on her lap and open up her copy of _Kinder und Hausmärchen, _or rather Children's and Household Tales in English. This was the first edition of what everyone else knew as the Grimm Fairy Tales, the book was passed down on her side of the family. It was not the original manuscript, but it was still of the first printing.

Sitting on her lap she would read to him in German the original stales and then translate them in English so he knew both versions. Percy was not sad to say he remembered several of the tales by heart in the original German. (If only some of his friends at camp knew this maybe then they would not call him Seaweed Brain so much!)

These were his favorite moments with his mother, sitting on her lap snuggled into her chest as she read him his favorite tales; Cinderella, Snow White, The Bremen Town Musicians, and Little Red Riding Hood among them. He used to tear up when he heard Cinderella's cruel treatment, how Snow White was poisoned because her step mother was jealous, how Little Red Riding Hood was eaten.

His mother used to laugh gently and ask him why he cried at these tales and he would look up to her, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I don't know... I don't know..." he would mumble and then question his mother, "Do you think our ancestors met them? Do you think they are real?"

"Don't be silly Percy, they are just stories…" Sally would tell her son, rubbing circles into his back as she soothed him.

After that they had moved to another new place at this point he was nearing 10 years old. Sally often found it cute that even at his age he was clutching the book of fairytales close to his heart. Though, Percy would admit later that he noticed that she would always have a sad smile on her face.

When they finally moved to their new apartment in New York City his mother got a job as per the usual leaving Percy alone for the most part by himself. Percy wasn't scared; his mother often had to do this even if it was illegal. So while exploring he came across book in room that he and his mother hadn't gotten the chance to look in yet. All that was in there was a book that looked really old that was tied up in leather belts.

Of course, being the curious young boy he was he touched it causing the bindings to fly off and a shadow to fly out of the book.

"_It's Grimm! Grimm has come back!" _In front of Percy was some kind of monster that looked like a horse? No it was a monster. "Grimm… I'll kill you!" Lunging at Percy it captured him in his giant maws. Looking around frantically Percy noticed a small black cat hiding in the shadows.

It snickered at him, "Pathetic Grimm. You've only your ancestors to blame for this."

_My ancestors, the brothers Grimm?_ Percy frantically thought to himself.

"The brother Grimm traveled all over Germany to collect their fairy tales," the cat told the other with slight amusement. They read the books… They listened to the stories of serving girls and grandmothers…"

"That…there's nothing wrong with that…!"

"But that's not the truth of it." The cat purred. "Many stories were lost through the passing of time or in the confusion of war. And then the brothers Grimm, they made a pact with us. In exchange for telling them our stories they promised to give us the lives of their descendants!" The cat crowed.

Percy looked at it with horror. _This can't be… I'm going to die for a bunch of fairytales? Someone—_

And then suddenly the neck of the monster that had Percy in its jaws iron grip was cut in half, shocked Percy gazed at the fireplace that suddenly had an arm with a sword attached to it sticking out of it.

"We are…" A man with long silver hair and silver eyes dressed in a knight's uniform said coming out of the fireplace. "The fairytales given breath, Märchen demons. Delighted I'm sure. Now come we must go." Grabbing Percy's hand he made his way towards to door kicking the monster when it got too close to them.

_Who is he?_

"That book, you must protect it at all costs. You are the only one who can use it." Percy nodded clutching the book to his chest tightly, a feeling of protectiveness and possessiveness running through his body at the thought of the book. Looking down he noticed that the older man's shoes were actually glass slippers.

Remembering what the other said earlier he blinked up at the other, who was now holding his hand as they ran. "N-No way!" he said awed. "Cinderella?"

Looking back at the other, Cinderella gave him a blank look. "Yes that's right; I'm the demon who told your ancestors the story of Cinderella."

"B-But!" Percy rebuked. "You're a guy! A really pretty guy, but a guy!"

"You actually believe the story how its written!"

"O-Of course!" the 10 year old said pouting. Cinderella huffed, but with a small smile on his face.

"Please calm down. I am different than the others. I am bound by circumstances to protect you, the descendant of Grimm. Not that that's what I want.."

_He's kinda creepy…_

"You know you're really—"

"Quiet." Cinderella stated as he shoved them both to the ground to hide.

Suddenly they noticed that the monster was coming towards them, its form wrapped in shadows just appearing as a huge shadow head.

_Grimm, where are you…_ it called out forms of animals rolling in the shadows. "I'll find you, I'll kill you! Grimmm…."

"W-What is that thing…" Percy mumbled tearing up slightly. "How did it survive? It's bigger now!"

"Do you know which demon that is? You guessed my true name right? Well you can't defeat a demon unless you know which one it is. That book is the original Grimm's Fairytales. The only way to defeat the Märchen demons is to seal them inside it." He patiently explained. "I assume you knew who I was because you heard the tales as you were growing up. To everyone else they are just stories. But to you they form a grimoire that can help save your life. You have to fight them, only a descendant of the Brother Grimm can use that book."

"W-what but I! I don't want to!" Percy said fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Then…" Cinderella said as he pulled his sword out of his scabbard and forcing the 10 year old onto the ground by sword point. "Die. If you fight I will protect you. But if you refuse I have been given permission to have your soul."

_Given permission by who?!_

"Mind you, a soul that simply flees from the battle field, rejecting all aid and refusing to fight… that soul Is sure to have a very weak flavor…"

Percy, angry and annoyed smacked the demon, his eyes blazing as he stood up. "No way you think you pathetic insults can hurt me! I will fight! I won't die just because of someone else's decision! I will fight but you will have to serve me! Be my sword and shield!"

"I will serve you… Domine."

Spotting the monster Percy opened the Grimoire and started speaking.

**"Four animals traveled to the musical city of Bremen Town, and on their way, joined forces to drive away a band of Robbers. In the darkness of night, they appeared to be a terrifying monster. BUT!"** The book flipped until it reached an illustration of sun and cottage with 4 animals in the background. "Rise, Morning Sun!

**It became larger, its shape changed… it was a shadow. In the light of day, the monster was just four small creatures. **_**The Bremen Town Musicians."**_

"Wonderful, Domine!"

"Shut up! Where you going to get revenge on me by getting your butt kicked?" He pouted.

"Well, I don't exactly hate getting pushed around I am Cinderella after all."

"Weirdo!" Percy stated. Cinderella just chuckled.

"Where are my manners, welcome home Grimm." Suddenly the Bremen Town musician's demon started trying to run away.

"It's getting away, the seal—"Cinderella stated. Percy sighed as he sealed the demon and it turned into some donkey, rooster, and dog mix.

"Ah!" Percy said. "He's cute."

"Me_ow?"_

"Eee!" He squealed happily clutching Bremen to his chest hugging him.

-x-

And when Sally Jackson came home to find a long silver haired gentleman and a weird donkey animal mix in her house, she blinked and then smiled as she welcomed them with open arms.

-x-

After that Percy continued on with his life. Cinderella stayed at their house along with Bremen and slowly but surely they faced many demons. Among these demons were Snow White who had kidnapped one of his friends, holding her ransom until he found where Snow white was and found his weakness, mirrors.

Snow had explained it to him, in the original tales of Snow White it was not a step mother in the story it was his mother. There was no poisoned apple. His mother had forced him in front of a mirror every day as a child and told him to look in the mirror. She then proceeded to tell her son he was ugly and looked like a lizard. He also recalled that his mother had been poisoning him slowly to kill him, hoping to make it seem like he died from a disease.

"Eventually," he could remember Snow White telling him after he was half-sealed. "You begin to believe what you are told every day." That always stuck to him even to this day. Being only 10 years old he started sniffling and ran to the other throwing his arms around him.

"D-Don't worry Snow White! You're pretty! Really pretty! You were always my favorite character always!" and it was true Snow White was his favorite so much so that he could recite the entire tale in German off the top of his head.

Snow white's face had looked shocked but then tears started to build up in his eyes. Not that _he_ would admit that.

Soon after that the window of the building they were in that had served as Snow White's castle was shattered a man standing on the ledge. He had pale blonde hair and was wearing a jacked that was red with his hood up and an eye patch over one of his eyes. On his side there were guns.

"Who are you?" Percy exclaimed, Cinderella's hand on his shoulder.

"Can't you tell? I'm Little Red Riding Hood."

And then Snow White was gone with Red Riding Hood.

A couple days later Snow White showed up on door step, his fair face red with embarrassment, Percy accepted him with open arms.

After that things slowed down a bit, but soon recruited a couple other demons. Rapunzel, a girl with long green hair (like the cabbage, Percy snickered) who's weakness was heights. Little Red Riding Hood who's weakness was the moon, as he was a werewolf.

The cat he had met when he first opened the book, he found out, was Puss in Boots who was a major pain as he would grant others 'wishes' and use them like they were a puppet. He had actually saved Rapunzel from him and his group of demons who wished to steal his book. Like that would happen. He hardly lets it go so there was no chance of them stealing it.

Soon after that he gained the loyalty of Hansel and Gretel, the twins who ate the witches house, and Bluebeard, who stole girls to make them her bride. The only one he completely sealed to have no free will was Puss in Boots who caused problems at every moment possible.

He was happy, his life was going alright despite the fact he was attacked every so often by Märchen demons.

When he was 12, he had found out he was a demigod, which was a shock to him and the other demons. When his mother was taken by his uncle he almost lost it but Cinderella had assured him that if he couldn't get her back, then he would attempt to get her. He was sent of a quest to save his Uncles Lightning Bolt.

Cinderella begged to let him tail them, the others agreeing as well. After all Percy was their Domine, their master. They had to protect him at all costs.

He and Cinderella had an understanding when Percy found out he wasn't the real Cinderella, rather her knight. When he found out it was Puss in Boots who told the king who was set to marry the ash princess that she was in love with her knight, who caused the King to order her execution by stake he had been really angry and held onto the other, hugging him for all he was worth.

He could still remember crying telling Cinderella he was needed here and that he was _his_ knight now and that he didn't care if he was the original Cinderella, that's who he would always be to him.

Cinderella served him to the best of his abilities afterwards, striving to be the best servant and knight he could be. It was for this reason that he was so hung up on not going.

"I'll bring the book, I promise. If I need your help I'll call for you. But this is a demigod thing, not a Grimm thing I need to do this." He could remember telling them as they all sat around him in the Poseidon Cabin, as he fiddled with Anaklusmos.

Reluctantly they had agreed to his terms.

As he was getting ready to leave his cabin to start the quest though he was stopped by slim arms circling his waist and a mouth to his ear.

"Percy… Please be careful." It was Snow White, his voice sounding perhaps more fragile than Percy could ever remember. Percy remembered a time when Snow had hated him, even when welcomed into his house Snow White was distant. It wasn't until he found a way to stop having Snow White see what he thought he looked like in the mirror by giving him eye glasses that the other warmed up to him greatly.

He and snow white had always had a different relationship with each other than the others, even Cinderella—his first ally. Perhaps it was his small crush on the other when he was little reading his tale, or perhaps from knowing the real snow white, who, really was the fairest of them all (as the narcissist would constantly tell the others)

"I'll try my best." The 12, almost 13, year old told the demon that looked 17 years old.

"That's all I ask, my domine." And then he pressed a soft kiss to the others forward and shoved a bag into the others arms.

"A couple bottles of my poisons, in case you need them."

"Hah… thanks Snow."

And then, he walked out.

-x-

The years went by and more demons came and attacked, and he sealed them. The second Titanomachy started and Percy fought as was told in prophecy. He saved them all; he was the Hero of Olympus. And now… he wanted to relax after the way with his demon friends and demigod friends.

All these years, he kept them a secret. He never used them for his demigod quests he just thought it… wrong. No one knew the real him, sure they knew what he presented to them. That was him, but they didn't know the Grimm him, who he really was.

But he knew one day there would be a slip up, a demon will come through the barriers in camp and attack him. The borders would not hold out the Märchen Demons, they were not Greek thus not a threat to them, technically speaking. He also wished to tell Annabeth, who was starting to get a little annoying with all her flirting, that he was just not interested in her or her sex or race for that matter. After all he finally admitted that he was in love with Snow White a long time ago, Snow also revealing his feelings.

(The other demons responses to that was a mix of "Noooo! Lord Grimm is mine!"—Rapunzel—"Domine, why not me?"—Cinderella—"Congrats Grimm!" by everyone else.)

He also wanted to admit he wasn't as… dumb as everyone made him out to be. The reason he didn't excel at school work was because he couldn't read well. He was rather good at mathematics when it doesn't include word problems. And German class since he was a fluent 'native' speaker to an extent.

Sighing as he lay on his bunk in his cabin, he grumbled and turned to lay on his back as squinted at the book he was reading in German. Soft hands started running their fingers through his hair and Percy hummed in contentment as a chuckled filled his room.

Shifting his focus to the demon next to him he noted the older male with an eye brow raised. The other was wearing a black tight t-shirt with a green apple on it in a withered hand and the caption 'Got poison?' underneath it. He was also wearing black skinny jeans with rips running down the legs of the jeans. An apple buckle was looped around his waist.

"Liebe, dinner is going to be soon." The other said smirking; the black nail painted hands starting to trail down the others face till it reached his shoulder. "Go eat; I will go back to the house. The others miss you terribly."

Percy sighed. "I know, I know.. I wish you guys can walk around here with me but I don't know if I'm ready yet to admit to them about this. I mean what if they get hurt because I told them."

"A heart of gold, you are a true hero." Snow snorted, and even that made him look beautiful Percy had to admit. There wasn't much that could make the Fair Princess look less than his best. "A tale worthy of being written down as a fable."

"Don't even joke about that Snow, I love you and all but I'd rather _not _be a demon thank you very much."

"I'm just joking, you know that Liebe." Snow admitted. A conch sounded in the distance. "Well that's my cue to go. And Percy, please wear your glasses when you read." Picking up the others prescription glasses he stuck them on his lovers face. "Because I know you are going to go read the book at dinner."

"You know me so well…" Percy sarcastically replied gathering his books and his papers and a pen. "I'm doing research you know, on the demons we haven't encountered yet."

"You're so hard working I could just swoon, Liebe." Snow White smirked. "Well I'll be going. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Yeah bye, Snow."

Making his way to the dining pavilion, he sat at Poseidon's table, immediately dropping his load and pushing her reading glasses up the bridge of his nose. Dinner was served and he went to sacrifice part of his dinner to his father and then sat down, munching on pizza that way on his plate, and alternating with reading the words on the page of his text and scribbling hurried notes in German on the paper.

If he was paying attention around him he would have noticed everyone giving him looks, especially Annabeth, as everyone thought he wasn't exactly a 'book person'.

"Seaweed brain."

Percy looked up at the other and gave a small smile. "Oh hey Annabeth, what's up?"

Annabeth looked at his texts and notes. "Is that German?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes it is. I'm fluent in speaking and writing."

Shocked, she asked him ", why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't important at the time. I didn't exactly hide it I just never told anyone as no one asked." He shrugged, scratching out a little bit of notes, huffed and closed the books.

"What is written in the book?" She asked curiously as she sat next to him on the bench. He smiled this wasn't the flirting Annabeth that had been around lately, but his best friend Annabeth.

"Fairy Tales."

"Fairy Tales?!" She asked incredulously. "Why would you need to know about them?"

"Secret," he chuckled as dinner finished up. Standing up, he told her "Well I should go put these in my cabin before the campfire; maybe I'll recite some tales there."

As he walked away Annabeth couldn't help but wonder just what this secret was that required Percy to research German fairy tales.

* * *

**AN:** Here is the second chapter. I glossed over a lot of stuff that happened in the manga, and a lot of this is spoiler for those who do read the manga but oh well.

I'll probably flash back to some of his adventures as a Grimm some times.

And also as you can see I did decide on the pairing being Percy/Snow

I love Snow White hes literally the best Poison Otaku Princess haha.

Please review~


End file.
